Jealousy
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Another Taiki X Akari fic from Digimon Xros Wars. Akari jealous saw Bastemon so close with Taiki, and Lilithmon have bad idea to defeat Xros Heart by using Akari. So will Akari will solve her problem or make it worse? Harsh reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another Taiki xAkari fic again! I wanna spread this love to everyone! well, this is doesn't count on target 5 fics because this isn't one-shot, so finally I decide to make 10 fic about them XD well, yeah still... I still not very good at grammar so sorry if I made a lot mistake but I will correct again :) and hope you enjoy this fic!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Jealousy

Chapter 1.

Taiki and his friend arrive in some zone. Bastemon, the princess always cuddled around Taiki which make Akari jealous.

Akari P.O.V

I can't stopped this feeling. He was a stupid, Innocent and cheerful boy. Now he turn to be gentleman, kind and handsome guy. In Real World, He was popular and girls like him. Even in Digital World...he still...popular...

and there is someone bother me, Nene, I admit she prettier and hotter than me and I never cared who Zenjirou like but still...Why Taiki tried to save Nene? I mean they had just met and Taiki almost sacrifice himself to save Nene, perhaps he like her...? No no no! I wouldn't admit it but still... she curious about it.

"Taiki..." Akari called him, he turned his head to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...like someone..?" spontaneity his face blushed.

"W-why you asking? I mean in the middle of Digital World?" I feel hopeless now.

"Nothing...just want to know..." she walked away.

~*~*~*~~*~*~* (Normal P.O.V)

On night time, she walking around alone but not too far for Xros Heart camp. Lilithmon watching her from her Ball. 'she still can be useful...' she called her minions, Dark Lilimon and command her something. Meanwhile Akari was sitting on the big rock and watch the Night Sky. 'how I will win Taiki's heart?' thought her. "you will.." she hear a voice replied as she turn back her head. She saw lilimon, she thought It was Shoutmon's childhood, from Smile Village.

"Lilimon! What are you doing here?" said her panic.

"I just want to deliver some pack for shoutmon and I hear your heart voice" she lied.

"my heart voice?" she confused.

"Yeah... you want to win his heart, do you?" she teased her.

"i-it's none of your bussiness!" she feel so embrassed and started to walked away.

"Wait! I have something to help you!" she called her.

Akari feel interested about this one. "Really?"

"Yeah, here.." she handed her a potion.

"This will make Taiki fall in love with you..." she look at her.

Akari fell this so impossible as she turned her head to ask her, she's gone...

"well, maybe I can try it tomorrow..."

Lilimon was hide behind a tree. ' If he drink it, he will turn to be evil and help bugra army, what a poor girl...'

To Be Continue...

Te-he! I never want to make Akari look like bad girl...well, If I don't like her why I pair her with Taiki-sama? So review review! well, I gladly accpet harsh Review and harsh critique but I don't accept blames or flames :( See You Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

READ THIS FIRST FOR THOSE WHO WANT LONG CHAPTER!

Another short chapter sorry! I promise the next chapter will BE LONG! because I planned the battle scene in Chapter 3 so hope you can wait patience and sorry for a lot mistake grammar, I tried to careful next time :) and thanks for those who read the chapter before and reviews XD Hope you enjoy this XD

Chapter.2

The next day, Xros Heart team having lunch. Ballistamon and Zenjirou created a pot for cook a soup while the other member Xros Heart collecting for eat since their run out of Diginoir.

While Taiki picking a berry fruit Akari approach to him.

"Taiki..." she called him

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something..." she handed the potion.

"Thanks!" he smiled and took it.

-Meanwhile-

"Brother! I can't pick it!" said Starmon jumping for to took the fruit in the tree.

"BAKA! You and pickmonz make ladder so I can ride and take it!" they nodded and do what Shoutmon do.

Shoutmon ride it and took, the fruit's smell so sweet which make Shoutmon tried to licked it and without realize he ate it which make they annoyed.

"BROTHER!" Starmon angry because Shoutmon ate it and the ladder was broke out. They fighting each other and accidentally shoutmon release the fruit and the fruit rolled down hill. They went panic and chasing it. Meanwhile Taiki and Akari was in under the hills. Taiki saw them started waved but replied they crashed him and the potion fell and broke. Akari scream frustrated and mad at them.

While Shoutmon and pickmonz being punished. Akari cried silently. 'Oh no... I failed it...' Taiki saw it and comfort her.

"It's okay Akari, I'm sure we will find that potion in somewhere again, beside why you giving that to me?"

Akari blushed. "W-well nothing actually..." and she run away.

Akari went to the woods to find Lilimon and she come at the appropriate time. "There you are!" she exlaimed. "How come you waste it!" said Lilimon annoyed. Akari bowed apologize. "I'm sorry...how can I make it up to you?" Lilimon rubbed her head. "It's okay, I have another item will make you more lucky..." she handed her a fake amulet. "Really?" she exlaimed. "Yup! This amulet make you really lucky and I'm sure he will in love with you..." Akari took it without hestitately and return back to the Xros Heart camp. Dark Lilimon smiled evily. 'What really unlucky girl...this time is doom of Xros Heart team...Lilithmon will delightfull about this...'

To Be Continue

Okay, Taiki so sweet~~ he always gentleman :) and I'm ready to receive your blames (and I definitely not going reply it :P joke) about mistake grammar or short chapter but I promise to fix it to next chapter! still reviews Needed :)


	3. Chapter 3

I DID FINISHED IT! and it's very long chapter! btw I didn't have time to correct it so sorry if I made mistake a lot about grammar and etc. But I hope you enjoy this!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON + AKARI X TAIKI 4EVER!

Jealousy Chapter 3

Akari wear it and hide it under her shirt. A few minutes they continue their journey, Darknightmon show up with his army to take Nene back. Everyone shocked about it and prepared to battle, Taiki digixross his digimon to Shoutmon X4K but then Darknightmon too strong and Tsuwamon helped him too which make Xros Heart weaken. They flee from them.

"Hosh Hosh.." everyone was exhausted.

"Gheez! If they chasing us what we gonna to do!" said Zenjirou panic.

"Yeah! They will force us to tell where Nene was even we didn't know..." said hopeless shoutmon.

"Don't give up guys! We still had time to think!" said Taiki to cheer everyone.

"..." Akari just stood there thinking what happen right now.

Then Kiriha appeared with his Mailbirdramon. "Kiriha!" said Taiki exclaimed. Then Mailbirdramon shoot some missiles.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shout Shoutmon, why Kiriha attacking them.

"Keh! Don't act you don't know! I received your challenge letter!" said Kiriha pridefully.

He shove the Letter to Taiki and they read it.

"Dear Blue Flare Team.

We had been fighting Bagura Army lately.

We feel we had stronger more than ever

So We want test our strength to you

Who will the Best Team in Digital World?

-by Xros Heart"

"WHAT! We never ever make that stupid letter" said Shoutmon frustrated.

"Hey! This handwriting look like Girl who write it.." said Zenjirou which make Akari feel guilty bu she never actually made it... How strange...

"Kiriha! We swear we didn't write this letter!" said Taiki convince him.

"Promise is Promise ...Taiki.." said Kiriha coldly.

"But Kiriha! We had been chased by Darknightmon and we don't have strength to fight to you!"

"You just want to run away right?"

"Pleasee! Kiriha! we promise we will if we done and gotten our strength back! Please read our situation!" said Taiki.

"There no excuse in my dictionary!" said Kiriha. 'Then you should burned your dictionary..." thought Zenjirou while he's hopeless.

He digixross his digimon to be MetalGreymon and started to attack them, Taiki had no choice but run away and finally their team was split. It's only Taiki and Akari...

"Humm... poor xros heart. Good JOB Dark LILIMON! You can get what you want now" said Lilithmon to her minions. "Hehehe! Today was DOOM of Xros Heart, thanks for that little girl..." said Lilithmon evily.

Taiki and Akari hide in Fog Woods and they seperate from the others. Akari was scared then Taiki wrapped around his arms around her. She blushed.

"What are you doing?" she said nervously.

"I know you scared. Don't be... I'm here with you..." he said sweetly.

"Uh... thanks..." after that Akari accidentaly stepped the holes and she falled, Taiki was holding her but he can't hold any longer and finally they tripped down there.

Akari woke up and realize she was in the top of Taiki.

"EEEEKH! Sorry!" she said blushed.

"It's okay.." he smiled as he pulled her closer.

They was silently awkward.

"I'm sorry..." said Taiki

"for what?"

"I couldn't protect you.."

"That totally wrong!" said Akari as she standing up.

"I was the one who should be blamed! Because of me... you-you...you suffered and making our group failed and lose to our enemy, we're gonna die here..." said Akari then she sobbed.

Taiki hugged her which make her blushed deep red.

"You didn't make mistake Akari... you important to me and you are he reason I keep alive... maybe my selfishness made us arrived in here and doing stuff which make you suffer but I will protect you whenever someone tried to hurt you Akari... Don't feel you're alone... we always in your side..." he said as he smiled to her. They stared each other and without realize they move closer and closer...

"Muwhahahahahaha!" the evil laughed bothered them.

It was Lilithmon. His minions, Devimon grabbed them and put them on Lilitmon secret base and locked them up.

"So it was you who was behind this!" said Taiki full of anger. He cannot forgive her making Akari suffered.

"HO HO HO! She was the right person to be blame!" said lilithmon.

"W-what?"

"She was the one who made you group seperate and weak... because her selfishness!"

"but she didn't do anything!"

"she will do anything to get you, you stupid boy. So my minions disguise as one of your member then helping your selfish girl to get you but she did mistake and making this whole group SUFFER!" she said as she showed the other cage filled with Xros Heart's Digimon.

"Minna!" said Taiki.

"They was fainted because we captured and torture them, eheheehe! Have fun with the girl!" said Lilithmon close their cag and went away.

Akari sit down on the corner of the cage and sobbed.

"You will hate me and leave me don't you...?" she said.

"O-of course not.." he said as he approach to her.

"W-why?" she said as she still sobbed.

"Because I always believe you Akari... no matter what anyone said I always believe you.." he said as he wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"but Lilithmon said was right..."

"then why you did this to us?"

"I dunno, Lilimon offer me an item that for me interesting... and because of that item we...we lose.." Taiki still didn't get and looked disappointed to her now.

"I did it because... I love you Taiki! I always do and I don't want you been taking away from other girls because you're mine!" she said almost screamed and crying hysterical.

Taiki hugged her for stopping her crying and listen him.

"Shuush... it's okay Akari... it's okay... please don't cry... it's hurt me so much... the truth is... I love you too Akari... there no need to cry... and I'm not mad at you...everyone making mistake right? And I'm sure They will forgive you..." he soothed her softly.

Akari wasn't believe what she heard and she look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah... since I met you and you had been taking care of me Akari... I just felt lucky that I was the person who really close to you..." he said. Taiki wanted to kiss her but It wasn't right moment to do it.

Taiki took her fake amulet and ripped it. 'Hey! What are you doing?" "this item bring us bad luck!" he explained. "Okay! I have new plan!"

Lilithmon come to check her prisoner. She found out the cage was empty and spotanly open the cage, Taiki jumped from above and knock one of her soldier and manage to escape. They running to fork and hide it with blank cape he got from prisoner.

They run to other side room of Xros Heart's Digimon's Cage. At that time Nene and Sparrowmon helped them to escape from Lilithmon's Secret Base.

They finally escape and successfully convince Kiriha about fake letter. Akari apologized to them and tell them what happened.

"Gheez! You have been tricked Lilithmon two times!" said Zenjirou.

"Btw, Lilithmon is Demon of Lust, right? Wew! Akari really lust..." mumbled Shoutmon without realize everyone heard what he said.

"Did I said out loud?" everyone laughed to him.

"Suiit Suiit! You must very lucky" whisper Zenjirou to Taiki.

"What you mean?"

"Don't lie! you guys already confessed feeling right? Akari must be really good kisser!" he teased him. Taiki blushed.

Taiki still hadn't sleep because of that incident. "you're okay Taiki?" said Akari. "Nah! I'm okay..." he said but his face still blushed. "Are you fever?" she pu her hand to his forehead. "No-no! Of course not!" he said. "oh..." she sitting beside him. "Akari..." "yeah?" "can I... touch you...?" she blushed. "of course you are... you're my boyfriend.." she smiled shyly. Akari rested her head on his shoulders. "Star tonight so beautiful..." spoke Akari. "but there not so beautiful like you..Akari.." her face more deep red. "Taiki..." "Akari..." the looking each other and closer closer closer... "TAIKI! WHERE-" Shoutmon appeared between and DEFINITELY com and wrong time. "WOOOPS! Sorry! The dinner is already!" he said as he running away. Akari standing up and started walk but Taiki hold her hand and moved his lips to hers. Akari was stunned but then she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around her necks. Not really bad luck today...

The End

Yay! Reviews and Reviews pleaseee :) I do love to hear your opinion :) and thanks for read until end!


End file.
